The Run through
by geckogirl
Summary: The first scene of the sequel to "Captured Innocence." Edward and Sage do a run through of their "performance" at the Freak show.


The Performance.

Today was only a practice run.

The last practice run before the audience came sweeping in the next few hours.

It would go perfectly; they had been practicing it all week, thought the woman as she took her place outside the tent.

But would Edward be able to go through with it.

Just "performing" in front of a small crowd was humiliating enough.

Soon the flap of the tent was pushed aside and that was her cue.

In a few short hours she would walk in with the crowd as if she were part of it.

As she walked in she glanced at the grandiose sign beside the tent. "The Scissorhanded Man," it stated.

The large cage was lit up in the middle of the tent by nothing besides the light that filtered through the cloth of the tent.

If it was a dark day a large light, like the kind one would see in a theater, would be brought in.

In the cage stood her love, chains binding his arms, which were held up, showing off his scissorhands, giving him the appearance of a scarecrow.

The only differences was that he wore no shirt, only a loose pair of pants, showcasing Aaron's work, and his head was bowed.

A picture of stillness.

Standing by the entrance Sage stood for only a moment, knowing that the performance couldn't move on without her.

Slowly and casually she made her way over the cage and bent to the ground.

The crowd probably wouldn't notice her yet.

As she stood a key had appeared in her hand, and she held it out, looking at it curiously.

Her gaze moved to locked door of the cage which she slowly snuck over to and slipped the key in.

How many people would notice her now, she wondered?

Most of them would still be talking, watching her love, not her, she imagined.

Silently and cautiously she opened the door and stepped inside.

Edward picked his head up slightly, hearing her, and turned to look at her, only out of the corner of his eye though.

She moved a bit forward.

Suddenly the door slammed behind her.

That would catch everyone's attention.

Looking anxious the woman tried to open the door.

It wouldn't budge.

Gulping, she held the key tightly in her hand, and turned around.

She opened her mouth as if she were going to speak but stayed silent.

Looking to the audience, Sage made herself look even more embarrassed by the situation.

Would anyone ask if she needed help?

Would anyone else try to open the door?

Who knows?

All she knew was that in that case she would not speak to them at all; someone else would tell them to stop or something like that.

Carry on with the show.

Edward had moved back to his original position, still once again.

Cautiously she moved towards the chained man, the key still gripped tightly in her hand.

She moved her gaze to his dangling scissorhand, as if deciding that the crowd was unimportant.

As an outstretched hand was about to touch it, a loud snip carried through the tent.

Supposedly surprised, the woman whimpered slightly moving back rapidly.

She was pretty sure the audience would jump at this part.

Back by the door again, she tried the lock, finding it to be locked. Then she tried the key, as if suddenly remembering it.

It didn't work.

Moving forward again, the woman walked in front of Edward this time.

He would be covered from the crowd's view now.

She stood there for a moment before hearing the slightest whisper.

"Your quite the actor…even my heart is even fooled."

"I love you," spoke the woman equally as softly, smiling.

"Don't you ever forget it," she added on, trying to lighten the pain she knew he was feeling.

Time to move on.

Shakily she reached out her hand, this time towards his face.

He twitched, as if scared of her touch, as if she were the mere stranger she played.

But she moved forward, a compassionate stranger it seemed, and let her hand touch his cheek ever so gently.

This time Edward started struggling, as if trying to escape, the sound of the moving chains filling the room.

The woman jumped back, screaming slightly, as the chains loosened and seemed to magically lengthen letting the man fall to his knees.

That would definitely make the crowd jump.

Sage backed up against the edge of the cage gripping one of its bars, staring, supposedly frightened, at Edward.

He looked towards her once more, his eyes pleading silently.

As if saying "Don't go."

Biting her lip, as if guilty of her action she moved towards the kneeling man and kneeled down beside him on the metal floor.

Taking a deep breath she moved her hand towards his cheek again and made contact.

Gently she tilted his face upward so not only she could see him but the audience as well.

She smiled in apology, and made it look as if she were about to speak when a loud voice called from outside.

"Darling, where are you?"

Sage quickly looked away from Edward, and towards the sound of the voice.

Standing she ran over to the door and tried it once more, finding it to be mysteriously unlocked now.

Taking one last look at the chained man she ran out the back of the tent, thusly ending the story of the scissorhanded man and the compassionate stranger.

A scattered applause filled the room as Sage walked back in and Don undid Edward's bindings and led him from the cage.

Edward immediately heeled to the woman's side and she grasped his arm, kissing his neck in a comforting motion.

"Amazing performance!" exclaimed Mr. Barthus hugging the two.

"You'll be a hit!" he said before leaving the tent along with the few other performers who came to watch.

The couple had been left alone.

"Edward…Are you okay?"

"No," answered the man plainly.

"This is wrong… and humiliating, I know… but remember it's only an act."

"Why do you have to be so convincing. My heart hurts every time you put on that face of fear."

The woman embraced Edward properly kissing him fully on the lips.

"Don't let it…let's go visit Erik. I wonder what he thought."

A small smile lit up Edward's features.

"I would like that."


End file.
